danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko) to jedna z postaci przedstawionych w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']]. Kyoko początkowo miała amnezję i nie pamiętała swojego oryginalnego tytułu, dlatego została nazwana: "Super ???". Później dowiadujemy się, że jest Superdetektywem. To córka zmarłego dyrektora Akademii Szczytu Nadziei - Jina Kirigiri. Podczas przedostatniej rozprawy, Kirigiri zostaje osądzona przez innych za mordercę. Mimo wszystko Naegi decyduje się sam ponieść karę, aby dziewczyna przeżyła i wyjawiła całą prawdę. W grze możemy wybrać pomiędzy zdradą Kyoko lub osądzeniem samego siebie. Jeżeli wybierzemy pierwszą opcje dostajemy tzw. "bad ending". Kirigiri przeżywa do końca i ucieka wraz z Makoto Naegim, Aoi Asahiną, Touko Fukawą, Byakuyą Togamim oraz Hagakure Yasuhiro. Występuje ona też w [[Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair|'Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair']], podczas końcowej rozprawy. Okazuje się, że dziewczyna pracuje w Fundacji Przyszłości wraz z Makoto Naegim i Togamim Byakuyą. Kyoko pojawia się również w anime Danganronpa 3: The end of Hope's Peak Academy Mirai-hen, gdzie zostaje otruta i umiera przez swoją zakazaną akcję, którą ukrywała dla dobra Naegiego. Później jednak okazuje się, iż dziewczyna przeżyła dzięki medycynie stworzonej przez Seiko Kimurę, podaną przez Mikan Tsumiki. Wygląd Kyoko jest stosunkowo wysoką, młodą kobietą, o jasnofioletowych oczach i bladej cerze. Ma lawendowe włosy i warkocz z boku, związany czarną wstążką. Jej strój składa się z ciemnego płaszczu z ciemnofioletowym kołnierzykiem nad białą bluzką i brązowym krawatem, wraz z krótką spódniczką i obcisłymi butami. Zawsze nosi własnej roboty czarne rękawiczki, aby zakryć swoje blizny, spowodowane nieumyślnością, za czasów bycia Detektywem-Amatorem. W Danganronpa 3 Kirigiri bardzo urosła. Ma splątane w kucyk włosy, dosięgające jej do pleców. Nosi ciemną, zieloną kurtkę oraz czarne rękawiczki. Jest ubrana w białą bluzę oraz krótką, purpurową spódnicę. Osobowość Kyoko to spokojna i opanowana dziewczyna, która ukrywa swoje emocje. Wydaję się być całkowicie niewzruszona większością wydarzeń, nawet widokiem martwego ciała. Nie wyciąga pochopnych wniosków i podchodzi do spraw obiektywnie. Na początku "gry" Kirigiri trzyma się z dala od innych uczniów, a także sama dąży do rozwiązania sprawy. Po czasie jednak zaprzyjaźnia się z Naegim Makoto. Kyoko bardzo wrażliwie podchodzi do wszystkich tematów powiązanych z jej ojcem, czyli byłym dyrektorem. Nie lubi także, gdy ktoś trzyma przed nią sekrety, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Makoto. Za maską chłodnej i opanowanej dziewczyny, kryje się bardzo wrażliwa i silna istota. Pomimo swojego opanowania, posiada też emocjonalną stronę, która najbardziej się ukazuje podczas rozmowy z Alter Ego i zdrady Sakury oraz jej liście. Zdolności Superdetektyw Od dziecka Kyoko wyróżniała się swoimi umiejętnościami detektywistycznymi. Była trenowana na detektywa przez swojego dziadka - Fuhito. Została uznana za prawdziwego detektywa w wieku 13 lat. Dzięki swojemu talentowi, Kirigiri szybko analizuje sytuację i potrafi łączyć fakty. Przykładem jej zdolności jest np. Że podczas jednej z rozpraw, dziewczyna przychodzi do Makoto mówiąc mu, iż Maizono chciała, żeby Naegi nie obwiniał się za jej śmierć, dlatego napisała 11037 na ścianie. Historia Dzieciństwo Kyoko pochodzi z rodziny znanych detektywów. Jej ojciec, Jin Kirigiri nie był zainteresowany w kontynuowaniu tradycji rodzinnej, więc odszedł, kiedy matka Kyoko umarła, a Kirigiri miała kilka lat. Później został on dyrektorem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Kyoko przywiązała się do swojego dziadka, Fuhito, który nauczył ją wszystkiego o byciu detektywem, a także chronił ją od niebezpieczeństw. Danganronpa: Kirigiri Relacje Cytaty * "... Nazywam się... Kyoko Kirigiri." * "Jeśli nie muszę, to raczej nie zrobię." * "Na początku, zacznijmy od przedyskutowania tego, co wiemy." * "Niczego nie znajdziesz, jeżeli będziesz się tylko na to gapić." * "Ja...już dosyć długo miałam kontakt z ciałami..." * "Kiedy widzisz coś dziwnego, nie uważasz, że to dobry pomysł, aby to szczegółowo sprawdzić?" * "W jakimś stopniu ci ufam. Gdybym nie ufała, nawet bym tyle tobie nie mówiła." * "Nic się nie zmieni, jeżeli będziemy tu stać. Chodźmy." * "Żeby rozwiązać zagadkę, czasami musisz zaryzykować. Mylę się?" * "Czy naprawdę ktoś z was mógłby mnie zabić? Nie wydaje mi się, żebym umarła tak łatwo." * "Zgaduję, że zmiana tempa jest czasem potrzebna... W porządku, dlaczego nie zrobimy sobie przerwy?" * "Cóż, *jestem* człowiekiem. *Mam* emocję. Po prostu je ukrywam. Nie ukażę ich na mojej twarzy czy w głosie." * "W skrócie, był czas, kiedy się do kogoś przywiązałam i podjęłam złą decyzję. Musiałam nauczyć się ważnej lekcji, a te rękawiczki mi o niej przypominają. Więc, obiecałam sobie na te rękawiczki, że już nigdy nie popełnię tego samego błędu." * "Strach jest dowodem na to, że twoja wyobraźnia funkcjonuje. Szczerze, szkoda mi tych, którzy nie czują strachu. Bez wyobraźni, możesz nigdy nie wywnioskować, co zrobić dalej." * "Oczywiście, ja też się boję... Po prostu ukrywam moje emocje. Nie ma żadnych korzyści z tego, że inni ujrzą to, co czujesz. Mam na myśli to, że nie jestem tak głupio otwarta jak ty." (do Makoto Naegiego) * "No i, moje uczucie "strachu" jest trochę inne niż twoje. Boisz się tego, co możesz stracić, czyż nie? Zaś ja boję się tego, co już straciłam." * "... W każdym razie, niezbyt się tym przejmuję. Powód, dla którego nie jestem chętna o rozmowie o tym, nie jest dlatego, że ci nie ufam. Wprawdzie, *mam* w ciebie wiarę. Dlatego właśnie, zdecydowałam się ci o tym powiedzieć. Chcę, żebyś zrozumiał *dlaczego* nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie mogę ci pokazać prawdziwej mnie, tak samo, jak nie mogę ci pokazać, co znajduje się pod tymi rękawiczkami. Nie wyobrażam sobie momentu, w którym kiedykolwiek ponownie je pokazuję. Tylko ten, którego mogę zwać rodziną byłby tego warty. Chciałbyś się dołączyć?" (do Makoto) * "Tak głupio otwarta osoba jak ty nigdy nie mogłaby kłamać. Od razu wszyscy by wiedzieli." (do Makoto) * "Nie wierzę...! Żeby użyć słowa 'urocze', aby kogoś oszukać...! To zbyt okrutne!" (do Makoto) * "Uważaj, Makoto. Jesteś szczery do bólu." (do Makoto) * "... To po prostu ohydne." (w odpowiedzi do Yasuhiro Hagakure) * "Wiem, że zawsze ci mówię, abyś był ostrożny i uważał na siebie, ale... szczerze, mam nadzieję, że się nie zmienisz. Wolę ciebie takim, jakim jesteś. To po prostu...ty." (do Makoto) * "Jeżeli będziesz cały czas próbował ominąć niebezpieczeństwo, nigdy nie ruszysz naprzód." (do Makoto) * "Czy wiedzą, czy nie... Fakt, że już lgną do tego uczucia ukazuje, że nie są tym, kim byli w przeszłości." (mówiąc o Remnants of Despair) * "Na pierwszy rzut oka, prawdopodobnie tak wygląda, ale kiedy trzeba, może być silniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny. Zawsze myśli o swoich przyjaciołach i nigdy się nie poddaje. Nawet, jeśli zignoruje swoje potrzeby. To sprawia, że się o niego martwię, ale... właśnie dlatego w niego wierzę. Tak... Wtedy, tylko dlatego, że tam był, mogłam..." (o Makoto) * "Nadzieja jest zakaźna. Jeśli twoja siła nie wystarcza, jesteśmy tu dla ciebie." (do Makoto) * "Nieważne co się stanie, trzymaj się nadziei. Zawsze będę przy tobie." (do Makoto) Ciekawostki * Imię "Kyoko" (響子) jest połączeniem 響 - "echo" lub "dzwonienie" i 子 - znaczące "dziecko". Imię te pasuje do jej opanowania, spokojnego głosu i tego, jak podczas rozpraw klasowych, wspomagała Makoto oraz to, że chciała, aby on był ich głosem. * "Kirigiri" w kanji (霧切) znaczy "przecinacz mgły", nawiązując do jej talentu detektywa. * W [[Wersja Beta oraz nieużyte pliki (Danganronpa 1)|wersji beta Danganronpy]], Kyoko nazywała się Gyaru Kirigiri i była pierwszą ofiarą. * Początkowy zwiastun dla Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (oryginalne wydanie), zaczynał się, mówiąc, że nadchodząca gra z serii Danganronpy jest z gatunku sportowa i przedstawia Kyoko grającą w koszykówkę. Powód, dla której Kyoko była ukazana w tym określonym sporcie jest prawdopodobnie taki, że jej japońska aktorka głosowa, Yōko Hikasa, jest znana ze swojej roli w serii o koszykówce, Ro-Kyu-Bu! jako Saki Nagatsuka. * Kyoko dzieli swój tytuł Superdetektywa z Shuichim Saiharą. * Jest jedną z kilku postaci, które brały udział w dwóch zabójczych grach i przetrwały. Inni to: Makoto, Aoi oraz Hajime/Izuru. * Ćwieki na jej rękawiczkach są wiele razy niespójne. Każdy portret z pierwszej gry ukazuje na jej rękawiczkach układ dwóch kolumn, a w każdej po dwa ćwieki, jednak anime i oficjalny obrazek ma inny wzór. Jej przykładowy wygląd pokazuje je w trzech kolumnach po trzy, a oficjalny obrazek przedstawia je w czterech kolumnach, a w każdej po trzy. es:Kyoko Kirigiri en:Kyoko Kirigiri fr:Kyoko Kirigiri Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future * Kyoko nosi rękawiczki,ponieważ ma na rękach blizny. Dowiadujemy się o tym w jednym z odcinków.